The present invention relates broadly to pressure responsive relief valves for fluid flow piping systems, and more particularly, to a self-tapping pressure responsive relief valve which can be mounted on a pipe in a fluid flow piping system without interrupting the fluid flowing therethrough.
As with most all substances, fluid, whether water or some other fluid, in a piping system, whether flowing or static, will expand when heated. The material which comprises the piping system will also expand under heat. However, the expansion of the fluid inside the pipe will typically be much greater than the expansion of the pipe itself. Consequently, as the fluid is heated, pressure inside the piping system will increase. There must be a relief valve, a reservoir, or some other means of relieving the overpressure condition or the pipe will swell and likely burst. Unfortunately, there is no way to tell where the break will occur and it will not always occur at the most convenient location to effect repairs.
Relief valves are commonly used to relieve overpressure conditions in steam or other fluid flow piping systems. However, in residential applications, relief valves are used typically on water heaters, yet relief valves are not commonly provided for the piping system itself. As such, to install a relief valve remotely from the water heater in a residential application, flow will have to be interrupted, the pipe cut, a T-joint having a relief valve fitted thereto attached to the piping system at the cut, and the flow restored. This operation is one that is typically beyond the capabilities of the average residential user and requires the services of a professional plumber which can be cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pressure responsive relief valve which can be fitted to a residential piping system by one unskilled in plumbing using simple hand tools without interrupting fluid flow through the piping system.